No Trick For Diesel
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: Taking place after the events of Diesel's Devious Deed and during the events of A Close Shave For Duck, Sir Topham Hatt is still wondering what to think of the situation while Diesel tries to tell lies about Henry.


_"I'm sorry, Duck. But you must go to Edward's station for a while. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."_

_"As you wish, sir."_

_Duck trundled sadly away while Diesel smirked in triumph._

After Duck left, Sir Topham Hatt turned to Gordon, James and Henry who were still very cross.

"Are you engines okay?"

"We're fine, sir," said Gordon.

"Now that Duck's gone," said James.

"Diesel was quite right about him," said Henry.

"Oh, I'm not sure about that. I don't know whether to believe Diesel or Duck. Looks like Duck will have to stay at Edward's station for a while."

"We hope he stays there for the moment on, sir," said the engines.

Sir Topham Hatt was making up his mind about what to do with Duck. Suddenly, he had a plan.

Later, he called the other engines over from the harbor and asked them about Duck.

"I want you three to tell me a little something you know about Duck."

Thomas and Toby had never met Duck but Percy was able to defend his newest friend.

"Duck would never do things like tell tales to the cars. He and I are great friends because when he first arrived on the railway, he helped me stop the big engines from ordering us about."

"Hmm," said Sir Topham Hatt, "interesting. Henry, you'll have to show Diesel around for a while. That is until I can figure out what to make of this situation."

The two engines puffed off.

At first, Diesel got along with Henry. The cars and coaches behaved well and all the trains ran as usual.

But then things started to go wrong when the two engines arrived back in the yard.

"Did you shunt those freight cars into place like I asked you to, Henry?" Diesel asked.

"Sir Topham Hatt said that was supposed to be your job," replied Henry.

"You know I can't handle those cars, Henry. They were being rude to me the other day."

"Probably because you showed off in front of them."

Diesel became crosser then ever and snorted off. He was becoming fed up with Henry already so he made up a plan to send him away.

Later, he met Gordon and James.

"Henry's an old steamer," he complained, "he's always stubborn, very lazy, never does a thing I tell him..."

"Nonsense," gasped James with shock, "that's not like Henry."

"You shouldn't order him about," said Gordon firmly, "and maybe try doing the work yourself."

Henry came back to the sheds.

"What is this about me?" he asked.

"Diesel was telling lies about you," said James, "complaining about you not doing anything he tells you. I think that old steampot should learn a little sense."

Diesel swelled with fury.

"Steampot? Steampot? Let me...!"

But the other engines whistled angrily at him.

Sir Topham Hatt came to stop the noise.

"What is this all about?" he boomed.

The engines spoke up at once.

"Diesel was telling lies about me!" fumed Henry.

"Saying he's lazy!" hissed James.

"An old stempot!" spluttered Gordon.

"And that he wouldn't do a thing Diesel tells him!" said Thomas, Percy and Toby altogether.

"Nonsense," said Sir Topham Hatt, "on my railway, the engines work hard and don't order each other about."

The engines thought for a moment.

"Maybe Diesel told lies about Duck as well," said Gordon.

"Yeah," said James, "Duck would never make cars laugh at us."

"But he did to me," said Diesel.

"No," said Henry, "the only reason why the cars laughed at you was because you showed off to them and you thought it was Duck's fault because he didn't help you clear the mess."

"Then probably that's why Diesel told lies about him," said Percy.

Diesel felt embarrassed. Sir Topham Hatt turned to him.

"Well, Diesel?" he asked.

Diesel couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes!" he fumed, "yes! I made the cars laugh at me because I thought I was revolutionary and didn't need Duck's help! So I made myself look silly and blamed it on Duck! And that's why I told lies about him!"

"Yes," said Sir Topham Hatt, "and believe it or not, I received news that Duck has had an accident. After he is washed and mended, he will be sent home and as for you, I'll have to send you packing."

The engines cheered and whistled in delight.

Diesel, however, just frowned.

_When he came home the next day, there was a tremendous welcome for Duck The Great Western Engine._


End file.
